


The Savior

by FrostyKara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Ilvermorny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyKara/pseuds/FrostyKara
Summary: -”I am no savior.”
Kudos: 2





	The Savior

I often think about a phrase I was told as a kid, ‘You should count yourself lucky.’ That phrase was said to me alot as a kid, I never really understood it, but as I stand, hiding behind an old, cracked wall, blood dripping down my left arm from a slash like wound, my breathing is heavy. 

At this moment I don’t find myself lucky. I’ve never found myself lucky. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are little piggies..” A raspy voice, clearly belonging to a male could be heard saying. 

I grip the only thing that can protect me at this moment in my right hand as tight as I can. Blood trickles from my right hand palm, the glass shard in my hand cutting my palm. I heard a loud thump noise then I could hear footsteps getting closer. 

My gaze focused on the ground, staring at the corner of the wall I'm hiding behind. 

I inhale loudly, then see a foot enter my sight. My body launches forward, my hand slashing towards the person's body. My wrist is grabbed and I'm stopped, my eyes snap up to the person's face and I'm met with emerald colored eyes staring into mine. 

“We don’t have time for this.” I didn’t know the person that those emerald green eyes belonged to. 

Out of instinct my leg acts on its own as it brings my knee up fast and hits this stranger in the groin, fast and hard. He lets go of my wrist and drops to the ground groaning in pain.

I look around and start running for the front door. As I near the front door, out of the corner of my eye, to my right, I could see a figure on the floor. 

The adrenaline rushing through my body, forcing me to keep moving to the front door. My hand grazes the door knob but my attempts to escape are cut short as arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

I start thrashing around trying to get out of the grasp of whoever has me. My hands go to their arms around my waist, so I begin scratching and clawing at their arms.

Then I hear a soft voice mutter something inaudible to my ears, a flashing light glazes over my eyes.

I could no longer feel the pain soaring through my arm or the dull pain from my palm, all I could feel were my eyes closing and darkness taking over my vision. I couldn’t help but give into the dark cloud, but before I fully did, one thing ran through my mind, ‘Isaac’. My body going limp in the arms of whoever was holding me.


End file.
